


1871

by perfectslimeoperamonger



Category: Tatort
Genre: 1871, Crimes & Criminals, M/M, Other, Past, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectslimeoperamonger/pseuds/perfectslimeoperamonger
Summary: Boerne und Thiel, ein Mord. Nur 149 Jahre in der Vergangenheit.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne & Frank Thiel, Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Kudos: 4





	1871

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo! First of all, danke das ihr euch auf dieses kleine Experiment einlasst ;) Ich hatte total Lust mal ne Vergangenheitsversion von den beiden zu schreiben! (die special Folge von Sherlock hat mich ein wenig dazu inspiriert! Aber die Story ist ofc selbst ausgedacht) Hier steckt einiges an Recherche hinter, dennoch kann ich nicht garantieren das alles was ich da schreibe so tatsächlich realistisch ist! Falls ihr Anmerkungen oder sonstiges habt, lasst mir gerne einen Kommentar da! But now, have fun beim ersten Kapitel! ;)

„Boerne! Boerne! Kommen se mal schnell!“ ich hielt ein kleines Buch in der Hand. Ich hatte es soeben aus dem Briefkasten geholt. Während ich es anschaute klopfte ich gegen Boernes Tür und rief ihn erneut.  
Nach dem dritten Mal öffnete er, endlich.  
„Thiel, was kann ich für Sie tun. Ich hoffe das es eine Angelegenheit von Weltbewegender Wichtigkeit ist!“  
ich musste lächeln „Hm Joa, also, mein Cousin is Autor. Und naja, wies scheint hat der mir sein neues Buch geschickt- “  
„Und was hat das mit meiner Wenigkeit zu tun?“ Unterbrach mich Boerne  
„Hätten se mich ausreden lassen wüssten Sie es! Das Buch, es ist auf unsere Namen gewidmet…und naja, scheinbar-“  
Boerne riss mir das Buch aus der Hand und drehte es um. Er schaute einigen Sekunden auf den Buchrücken. „Das- das ist ja über uns!“ er schaute mich entgeistert an  
„genau deshalb wollte ich ja mit ihnen sprechen. Er hat mich vor längerer Zeit mal besucht und schien sehr interessiert an dem was wir täglich so machen. Also habe ich ihm nen bissl über uns, also unser Team, und alte Fälle erzählt. Hätte ich gewusst was er daraus macht hätte ich das nicht getan. Aber naja, was wollen wa denn jetzt damit machen?“  
Boerne hatte, während ich gesprochen hatte in dem Buch geblättert. „Herr Thiel! Das Buch spielt vor 149 Jahren“ wir starrten uns an.  
Dann brachen wir beide in Gelächter aus „Wie- wie absurd“ stotterte ich zwischen meinem Gelächter hervor „aber es macht Sinn, bevor er sich dem Schreiben widmete war er Historiker“.  
Auch Boerne nickte lachend „Aber, Herr Thiel, es wäre doch eine Verschwendung das Buch nicht zu lesen…oder? Ich meine, wer kann schon von sich behaupten, dass ein Buch über ihn geschrieben wurde!“ er grinste vielsagend und hielt das Buch hoch „also eigentlich wären heute einige von Paganinis bekanntesten Werken dran gewesen gehört zu werden, aber aufgrund aktueller Ereignisse könnte ich diese um eine Woche verschieben. Also Thiel, wollen wir es lesen?“  
Ich grinste „also neugierig bin ich ja schon... Also, ja! Mit der Absicht bin ich ja mehr oder weniger zu ihnen gekommen.“  
Boerne drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ließ die Haustür offen „Kommen Sie, ich mache uns ein Wein auf, und wir setzten uns auf die Couch“  
ich verdrehte die Augen  
„Boerne Sie wissen doch, ich trinke keinen Wein. Warten se mal ne Sekunde und ich hole mir zwei kühle Blonde ausm Kühlschrank.“  
Einige Minuten später saßen wir beide auf Boernes Couch, er mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand, und ich mit einem Bier.  
Es war ein komisches Gefühl. Wir würden immerhin gleich ein Buch lesen, in dem wir die Hauptcharaktere waren. Ich musste grinsen, fehlte nur noch ne Serie über uns, dann wäre dieser Wahnsinn komplett.  
Nachdem ich diesen, fast schon lächerlichen Gedanken wieder verdrängt hatte, widmete ich mich wieder dem Buch. Ich war echt gespannt was das Buch so zu bieten hatte. Mit dem Gefühl der Ungewissheit, was auf uns zukommen würden, ging auch eine gewisse Aufgeregtheit mit ein, immerhin wurde dieses Buch über UNS geschrieben. Und gegen den Gedanken mit Boerne jetzt über mehrere Stunden auf der Couch zu sitzen und ein Buch zu lesen, hatte ich nun wirklich nichts. Es machte die ganze Sache noch sehr viel verlockender als sie eh schon war. Ich schlug das Buch auf. „Also, los geht’s…“ Boerne schaute mich erwartungsvoll an. Und ich fing an zu lesen.

Gegen Ende des Jahre 1871 hatte ich meine Zulassung zur Landgendarmerie des Kaiserreiches Preußen erhalten. Nach einer 6-monatigen Probezeit mit anschließender Gendarmerie Prüfung wurde ich in die 7. Brigade nach Münster versetzt. Zu der Zeit meiner Versetzung nach Münster herrschte dort ein Kulturkampf zwischen Katholiken und Protestanten.  
In Münster bekannte sich ein Großteil der Bevölkerung zum Katholizismus, aber dennoch sollte eine Anpassung an die, vom protestantisch-preußischen Staat vertretene, Moderne erhalten. Es war ein Kampf zwischen der Bewahrung der katholischen Tradition und der protestantischen Moderne. Es war eine recht angespannte Zeit, denn die Kirche, die einen sehr großen Einfluss in Münster genoss, fühlte sich in ihrer Eigenständigkeit bedroht. 

Es war mein erster Tag in Münster und ich schritt durch die vollen Straßen zum Revier der Gendarmerie. Ich sollte an jenem Tage zum ersten Mal meine neue Stelle antreten.  
Es gab keinen eigenständigen Bereich zu Verfolgung von Morden, aber dennoch wurden immer mehr kleine Gruppen erstellt, die sich einzig und allein um die Verfolgung des Verbrechens "Mord" kümmerten. Durch die steigende Kriminalität und ständige Berichte über Morde, die innerhalb der Stadt begangen wurden, wurde auch ein gewisses Interesse der Öffentlichkeit geweckt. So wurde beschlossen dem Druck der Öffentlichkeit nachzugeben und innerhalb der Dienststellen eine Gruppe Gendarmen zusammen zu stellen, die sich nun nur noch um, innerhalb des Stadtgebiets, bekannt gewordene Morde kümmern sollten. Heute sollte mein erster Tag in solch einer Gruppe werden. 

Der Matsch klebte mir bereits zentimenterdick unter den Sohlen, als ich das Revier errichte. Es hatte die Nacht über geregnet, und der ohnehin schon weiche Boden hatte sich an einigen Stellen in tiefe Schlammlöcher verwandelt.  
Ich verzog das Gesicht, ich hatte es nicht mal mehr geschafft, mein Zimmer, welches ich hier in Münster angemietet hatte, zu besichtigen. Es war durch den Sturm, der letzte Nacht wütete, nicht möglich gewesen weiter zu fahren. So mussten wir einen Zwangs Stopp einige Meilen vor Münster, in einem kleinen Gasthof, einlegen.  
Früh morgens, als der Sturm etwas nachgelassen hatte, war es uns möglich gewesen, die Reise fortzusetzen.  
Leider verursachte diese ungeplante Pause, dass wir mit einigen Stunden Verspätung in Münster ankamen. So blieb mir nur noch Zeit, den Kutscher anzuweisen, mein Gepäck in mein Zimmer zu bringen, ich selbst sprang aus der Kutsche und musste fußläufig zum Revier kommen.  
Ich wollte mir die Schmach ersparen, direkt am ersten Tag zu spät zu kommen. Etwas verdrossen erreichte ich das Revier. Bereits im Eingang erwartete mich ein Kamerad. Sein lächeln war kaum zu übersehen. „Thiel! Treuer Kamerad! Schön Sie wieder zu sehen! Es ist ja ne Ewigkeit her!“ Ich lächelte „Meyer! Schön Sie wiederzusehen! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Sie ebenfalls hier her versetzt wurden!“ lächelnd schlossen wir uns in die Arme. 

Bis wir in den Räumlichkeiten der Mordermittlung angelangten, schwelgten mein Kamerad und ich in Erinnerungen unserer Kindheit.  
Kurz bevor wir die Räumlichkeiten betreten konnten, wurde mein Freund plötzlich zur Bewachung eines Gefangenentransports gerufen. Lächelnd rief er mir noch zu, dass wir unbedingt etwas zusammen trinken gehen müssen. Ebenfalls lächelnd rief ich ihm ein „Unbedingt!“ hinterher, dann war er um eine Ecke verschwunden.

So betrat ich die Büroräume allein. Dort saßen bereits zwei weitere Herren. Einer von ihnen, scheinbar ebenfalls ein Angehöriger der Mordermittlungs-Gruppe, trug eine Uniform und unterhielt sich mit dem anderen. Der andere Herr saß mit dem Rücken zu mir. Neben ihm lag ein Zylinder auf dem Tisch und ich konnte unschwer erkennen, dass er zur Oberschicht gehören musste.  
Gerade als ich durch ein unterdrücktes Husten auf mich aufmerksam machen wollte, blickte mein Kollege auf und sah mich.  
Er fing an zu lächeln und stand auf „Sie müssen der neue Kollege sein, Thiel nichtwahr?“ er gab mir die Hand, währenddessen hatte sich auch der andere Herr von seinem Stuhl erhoben. Er trug ein schwarzes Jacquet, darunter konnte man eine graue Weste sehen. Das weiße Hemd blitze oben an seinem Kragen hervor. Auf seiner Nase saß eine Brille. Um seinen Mund herum wuchs ein, fein getrimmter, dunkler, Bart.

Er schien trotz seiner unpassenden Erscheinung für ein Revier, nicht gehen zu wollen. Mein erster Gedanke, dass er ein Zeuge in einer Mordsache sein könnte war somit nicht mehr ganz so wahrscheinlich. Auch Schrader, mein Kollege, der sich inzwischen vorgestellt hatte, machte keine Anstalten den fremden Mann fortzuschicken. 

Plötzlich, als ob der fremde meine Gedanken gelesen hatte, trat er auf mich zu und streckte mir die Hand entgegen. „Professor Dr. Dr. Boerne, ich bin hier Leiter des Rechtsmedizinischen Instituts Münster. Aufgrund ihres Gesichtsausdruckes vermute ich mal, dass sie nicht wissen wer ich bin und was ich hier tue. Ihr Kollege hat mich rufen lassen. Scheinbar gab es einen Leichenfund in einer der Straßen hier.“ Er lächelte, sprach aber weiter „und da man sich so eine Kutsche spart, hat es sich hier etabliert, dass meine Wenigkeit und die Gendarmen, gemeinsam zum Tatort fahren. So können Sie mir nicht an Tatort und Opfer herumpfuschen, und Sie bekommen, wenn es gut läuft, eine vorläufige Todesursache für ihren Bericht.“ Scheinbar belustigte ihn mein verwunderter Blick, er grinste in meine Richtung. Aber dass ein Rechtsmediziner so aktiv mit den Behörden zusammen arbeitet war mir noch nicht untergekommen. 

Nach kurzem kennenlernen, dem Austausch von Höflichkeiten und einer kleinen Führung durchs Revier und der Rechtsmedizin, die auf der gegenüberliegende Straßenseite lag, machte sich unsere kleine Truppe, bestehend aus meiner Wenigkeit, Professor Boerne und meinem Kollegen Schrader, auf den Weg zum Tatort. Es sollte sich bei diesem Mordopfer um eine Frau handeln. 

In der Kutsche setzte sich der Professor auf den Platz mir gegenüber. So hatte ich genug Zeit ihn genauer zu betrachten. Seine Erscheinung war, wie ich bereits im Büro erkennen konnte, sehr gepflegt. Sein Jacquet und seine Hose schienen keine Falten zu haben. Sein schwarzes Haar glänzte im Schein der Sonne. Die Brille, die auf seiner Nase saß, spiegelte das Sonnenlicht, dass durch die Fenster der Kutsche fielen. Ich konnte seine Augen nicht klar erkenne, hatte aber dennoch das Gefühl, dass er mich ebenfalls musterte. 

Da brach der Professor das Schweigen. „Und Herr Thiel, was verschlägt sie in das schöne Münsterland … hatten Sie schon Gelegenheit ihr Zimmer zu begutachten?“ ich hatte kaum Zeit zu antworten das einzige was mir in den Sinn kam „Wie meinen … woher…?“ da begann der Professor auch schon einen Monolog darüber zu halten, was ihn vor einigen Jahren dazu veranlasst hatte, nach Münster zu gehen. Ich hörte ihm dennoch kaum zu, die einzige Frage, die in meinem Kopf umhergeisterte, war, woher er wissen konnte, dass ich mir ein Zimmer angemietet hatte. Ich hatte noch keine Zeit gehabt mir es anzusehen, und ohnehin … selbst, wenn ich es getan hätte und er mich dabei gesehen hätte. Bis vor kurzem kannten wir uns nicht. Mit halbem Ohre hörte ich, dass Boerne inzwischen das Thema gewechselt hatte, er erzählte nun von seiner Sommerresidenz, die er scheinbar zurzeit renovieren ließ. Als er mich nun zu meiner Meinung dazu fragte, trafen sich Schrader und meine Blicke. Ich konnte seinem belustigten Blick entnehmen, dass er sehr wohl, trotz meiner Mühen es nicht zu offensichtlich wirken zu lassen, mitbekommen hatte, dass ich dem Monolog des Professors nicht gefolgt war und nun keine Ahnung hatte, was ich ihm auf seine Frage antworten sollte. Gerade als ein „Ähm …“ über meine Lippen kam, hielt die Kutsche ruckelnd an. Wir waren am Tatort angelangt.

Boerne sprang, sobald die Kutsche stand, auf, und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür. „Wohlan meine Herren“ sagte er, bevor er aus der Kutsche sprang, und zielstrebig zu einem abgesperrten Bereich lief. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte ich den Koffer in seiner Hand nicht bemerkt. Es war ein brauner Leder Koffer. 

Einige Minuten nach Boerne erreichten auch Schrader und ich den Tatort, wir hatten uns von einem der Polizisten einen schnellen Überblick des Tatortes geben lassen. Wir befanden uns in einer kleinen Gasse, an den brüchigen Hauswänden, wuchs eine große Efeuranke. Es schien ein ganz Idyllischer Ort zu sein.  
Eigentlich. Denn nun lag eine Leiche vor uns. Das Blut hatte sich mit dem Matsch, der durch den nächtlichen Regen, noch aufgeweichter war als sonst, vermischt.  
Ich schaute die Leiche genau an. Sie wies einen großen Schnitt am Hals auf. Gerade als ich etwas sagen wollte, ergriff Boerne das Wort. 

„Also meine Herren“ bis eben hatte er vor der Leiche gehockt, stand aber nun auf und unterbrach so seinen Redefluss für einige Sekunden. Der braune Koffer stand geöffnet neben ihm. Ich konnte einige medizinische Werkzeuge sehen, sie aber nicht wirklich benennen. Da sprach Boerne weiter „wie Sie sehen können, wird es sich bei der Todesursache wahrscheinlich um diesen Schnitt an der Arteria Carotis handeln“ auf unsere fragende Blicke hin, machte er seine Aussage auch für Laien verständlich „der Schnitt an der Halsschlagader ist wahrscheinlich Ursächlich für den zu frühen Tod der Dame hier, dennoch werde ich ihnen nach einer Obduktion mehr sagen können.“ 

Wir nickten. Dann fing ich an zu sprechen „es scheint aber, dass der Mord in den frühen Morgenstunden geschehen sein muss, oder?“ Boerne nickte „Ja, das könnte hinkommen, den genauen Todeszeitpunkt kann ich ihnen jetzt noch nicht sagen, aber der Tod müsste zwischen 3 und 7 Uhr eingetreten sein.“ Ich lächelte „ich glaube sogar, dass man es zwischen 5 und 7 Uhr eingrenzen kann, sehen Sie, es hat die ganze Nacht gestürmt und erst gegen 5 aufgehört. Das Blut hat sich zwar mit dem Schlamm hier vermischt, ist aber noch sichtbar und nicht in der ganzen Gasse verteilt. Das bedeutet, dass es nichtmehr geregnet haben kann, seitdem sie hier liegt. Der sinnflutartige Regen hätte das Blut überall in der Gasse verteilt, dem ist aber nicht so.“ Boerne lächelte. „Ich stimme Herrn Thiel zu“ meinte Schrader „sie muss erst nach dem Unwetter hier verstorben sein, wäre dem nämlich nicht so gewesen, müsste ihre Kleidung Schlammspritzer aufweisen, durch den starken Regen und den aufgeweichten Untergrund hätten Spritzer entstehen müssen, die dann später auf ihrer Kleidung zu sehen sein sollten. Dem ist aber nicht so, also würde ich Herrn Thiel in dieser Vermutung zustimmen.“

Wir verweilten noch einige Stunden am Tatort, befragten die Personen, die die Leiche gefunden hatten und sämtliche Anwohner, die in den Häusern um den Tatort herum wohnten. Alle hatten nichts gesehen oder Verweigerten von Anfang an die Aussage. Es war eine frustrierende Arbeit, und trotz aller Mühen waren wir im Nachhinein genauso schlau wie vorher.  
Nachdem Schrader und ich noch einige Worte gewechselt hatten, machte ich mich verdrossen auf den Weg, um endlich mein Zimmer zu begutachten. Schrader und ich hatten abgemacht, dass wir uns am nächsten Tag in aller Herrgottsfrühe treffen wollten, und die Fakten, die uns bisher bekannt waren, zusammentrugen. 

Der Weg zu dem Haus, in dem ich ein Zimmer angemietet hatte, war nicht sehr weit. Ich sollte mich in wenigen Minuten mit dem Vermieter treffen, um die letzten Details zu besprechen. Kaum war ich vor der Tür angelangt, wurde diese auch schon mit Schwung geöffnet. Und ich konnte kaum meinen Augen trauen. „Daher wussten Sie-“ stotterte ich und starrte mein gegenüber an.  
Es war Professor Boerne, der mich grinsend anschaute „Herr Thiel, schön Sie Wiederzusehen“, zwar war mir bekannt gewesen, dass mein Vermieter als Arzt in Münster tätig war, aber ich wusste nicht, dass er DIESE Art von Arzt war. Und schon gar nicht wusste ich, dass wir Kollegen sein würden. Nach einer kurzen Stille fing ich an zu lachen „Ich wusste doch, dass da etwas nicht stimmte.  
Ich habe mir schon den Kopf darüber zerbrochen, woher Sie wussten, dass ich mir hier ein Zimmer angemietet habe. Aber hier ist sie. Die plausible Erklärung. Sie sind mein Vermieter. Was ein amüsanter Zufall.“ Auch er fing an zu lachen und bat mich hinein. Wie sich herausstellte, befand sich Boernes Zimmer meinem direkt gegenüber.  
„…zudem gibt es noch eine Haushälterin, ich habe sie durch einen Zufall in der Kneipe ihres Vaters kennengelernt! Ihre Familie kommt ursprünglich aus Russland. Inzwischen leben sie aber schon seit Jahren hier in Münster.  
Sie ist ein helles Köpfchen, von Zeit zu Zeit hilft sie mir mit einigen Fällen. Durch ihr zutun konnten schon einige Fälle gelöst werden.“ Hörte ich Boerne sagen, „ah, da ist sie ja! Nadeschda! Hallo, hier!“ er winkte ihr zu und sie kam lächelnd auf uns zu. „Hallo Herr Professor…und sie müssen der neue Bewohner des Zimmers sein, Herr Thiel oder.“ Lächelnd streckte sie mir ihre Hand entgegen welche ich ebenfalls lächelnd schüttelte „Ja, Frank Thiel mein Name, schön Sie kennenzulernen!“

Und um hier ein wenig aus meiner Erzählerrolle herauszufallen. Nadeschda hat mir bei vielen Fällen während meiner Laufbahn geholfen. Ohne sie wäre ich wohl nie so weit gekommen. 

Ich stockte „Nadeschda als Haushälterin? Wasn das!“ Boerne starrte mich belustigt an „Ach Thiel, ihr Cousin scheint doch recht gut informiert zu sein. Die Polizei von damals hat keine Frauen eingestellt und um der Zeit, aber auch den Originalen treu zu bleiben, hat er Nadeschda mit in die Geschichte eingebracht.“ Ich nickte und trank ein Schluck meines Biers. „Dann wollen wir mal weiterlesen“

Nachdem der Professor mir noch die restlichen Räumlichkeiten gezeigt hatte, setzten wir uns beide ins Kaminzimmer. Er lud mich zu einem Glas Wein ein, welches ich nicht ablehnte. Wir wollten diesen auf eine gute Zukunft als Kollegen anstoßen. Immerhin war es schon ein ziemlich amüsanter Zufall gewesen, dass wir uns gerade heute, an meinem allerersten Tag schon über den Weg gelaufen waren. Boerne meinte zwar, dass er wohl häufiger im Revier sei, es aber eigentlich üblich wäre, dass er für jeden zweiten Fall zu rate gezogen wurde. Diese Woche sei sein Kollege wohl krank gewesen und er hatte jeden Fall übernommen der reingekommen war. So waren wir uns schon heute begegnet und nicht erst bei meinem nächsten Fall.


End file.
